


队狼模特设计师AU上

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [5]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	队狼模特设计师AU上

Scott被几个朋友“特别热情”的邀请来参加这场对他来说有点过于吵杂的化装舞会，说真的，他觉得自己快被那震耳欲聋的音乐声给震吐了。

临来之前，被人推搡着换了一套衣服，据说是某著名超级英雄漫画中的人物造型。他平时不看这些东西，所以并不了解。不过他对于自己脸上只有一副红色镜片的眼镜一事有些郁闷，现在就算是瞎子也能一眼认出，他是那个被评为“全球十大性感情人”冠军的模特Scott Summers。

手里刚拿了杯香槟，他觉得自己需要离开舞池的范围。他可不想一杯酒洒到谁身上，不论是自己还是别的什么人，对现在的他来说，都是麻烦事。尽管朋友们都是一副“今晚要战斗到天亮”的猎艳模样，可他不行，明天一早他就有非常重要的拍摄通告要赶。当然，非常重要这个定义是他的经纪人为他下的，他只是觉得相比于其它工作而言，明天的分量确实重一些。

两年前才出道的Scott以惊人的速度蹿红之后，各种一线品牌的代言和主秀都拿过不少，在圈子里的地位也是被各大品牌捧在手心儿里的宝贝疙瘩，可唯独有一个牌子从未向他抛出过橄榄枝。“Ⅲ”是一个非常低调小众的高定奢侈品牌，既不经常开新装发布会也不造势宣传，甚至很多时候主设计师还给人极其不务正业的感觉……不是出个摄影集就是办个画展什么的，很少出现在公众视野中。Scott一个月前接到试镜通知的时候，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，直到经纪人扭着他的耳朵告诉他这不是在做梦。

“啊！抱歉！”神游得有些远的Scott到底还是一个没留神泼了前面人一身的香槟酒。

这人有些怪，没有恶声恶气的指责Scott走路不长眼弄脏了自己的衣服，也没有嘻嘻哈哈地一笑而过。只是透过遮了半张脸的狼形面具，颇为嗔怪地看着他。虽然眉眼大部分都被面具遮住了，可那对熠熠生辉的眸子在灯光的映衬下异常夺目。Scott的心被这双如同浸在清泉中的琥珀般清而透彻的眼睛勾走了，一时呆呆地立在那儿。

“瘦子，你弄脏我衣服了。”话说得毫不客气，只是语气听上去并没有内容那么盛气凌人。

Scott看着面具之外的部分，嘴唇一张一合再张再合，直到微微勾起一个似笑非笑的弧度。法令纹有些深，不知道面具下其它的部分是如何。整个人散发着成熟男人的气息与韵味，似乎比Scott年长些。个子矮了Scott半头多，黑色V领T恤紧紧贴合着上身的肌肉曲线，露出大片胸膛，结实又漂亮……不，是性感，该死的火辣性感！他甚至产生了一种想要对那丰满健硕的胸部揉捏啃咬的欲望，这让他自己吓了一跳。

Scott从没有给自己的取向做出过定义，只是过去对象都是女人。来势如此汹涌的欲望和对象是个男人，这对于他来说，都是头一遭。

“你舌头让猫叼了？”一声轻笑，把Scott从自己的妄想中拽了回来。

“对不起，我不是故意的，洗衣费我会出的。”Scott觉得自己说得很真诚没毛病，可对方似乎并不买账。眼看着明明亮的眼中光芒渐淡，Scott就想抽自己的嘴巴，如果时间倒流，他肯定再检查一遍自己究竟说了些什么。

不过仿佛刚才那黯淡的瞬间只是Scott的错觉一样，那眼中再次烁烁放光，就像终于狩到猎物的猎手。

“那……不然我们到旁边去谈一下赔偿的问题？”男人说罢，便自顾向人群之外走去，相当笃定Scott会跟上来。

果然，Scott紧随其后也出了人群范围，来到了一处相对安静的角落。用屏风与会场之间隔出了一个小小的空间，里面堆放了一些来宾的临时换装和晚会道具，另一边就是用两层厚厚的帷幔遮挡的落地窗。虽然不隔音，但是却看不到外面玩疯了的男男女女。

一路上，Scott在后面一直盯视着对方的身体。那腰，那腿，还有那屁股……Scott觉得自己阵阵眼晕，血压上头。如果说，刚刚男人的顾盼生辉只是勾起了Scott内心欲望的炽焰，这会儿，简直就是把他身体中沉睡的色欲之王彻底唤醒。他想将这个男人压在屏风上，干得他意识恍惚只想让他的阴茎插在他身体里。他要狠狠地操他，直到男人射不出东西，依然还想要他给予的快感。他要重重的顶着他，哪怕他不小心推倒了屏风，整个会场的人都看过来看到他们两人的放浪形骸，他也不会停止。他想要给这具身体上留下些痕迹……不，不仅仅是想，而是渴望，迫切的渴望，深入内心发自灵魂的渴望。

Scott想，不知道等下该如何开口求爱才能得到男人的点头。要不要摘下眼镜？至少让对方知道自己是谁，这样成功的几率会不会大一些？Scott遭遇人生第一次自信缺失……

“你说要赔我洗衣费？”男人停下，转身对Scott说。

“是的，我很抱歉，无论多少钱我都赔给你。”Scott说得很真诚，如果没有眼镜挡着，对方一定能看见他那对漂亮的淡色眼珠。

“我洗完了回头你不认账怎么办？”男人还是不依不饶，眼睛却在Scott身上来来回回。

Scott觉得被他眼睛扫过的地方正从身体里往外蹿火，也不知道对方是不是有意，那视线简直如同舌头一样在舔舐着他的身体。Scott的下身已经绷起了相当壮观的一坨，即使隔着颇厚的道具服，也能看清那十足的分量。

“我不……”Scott话还没有讲出来，只见男人利落脱衣服的动作就流畅的完成了。

Scott觉得自己的呼吸已经变得不那么容易了，所有的声音仿佛被隔绝在了灵魂之外，只有自己剧烈的心跳声充斥着耳膜。

“给，你拿去给我洗干净。”说着，把衣服往前递了递。

Scott听见了，却整个人钉在原地。他在忍耐，忍耐自己要顺着拿衣服的手将男人紧紧纳入怀中的冲动。

“拿着啊！”边说着，男人又往前迈了一步。两人之间的距离更近了，抓着衣服的手更是直接抵到了Scott的胸前。

看着男人垂下眼睑，视线在自己的嘴唇上流连不去。Scott微微向前探了些头，可在将要碰触到对方时，被轻巧躲过。Scott并没有感到沮丧或退却，他追随着男人并不真的想要离去的动作，用灼热的呼吸追随着纠缠着。男人抬起眼睛，笑意很深，视线沿着Scott的鼻子由唇角至双眼又来回游走了几次。男人忽然迎上Scott，却在嘴唇相接的咫尺处停了下来。近得如同轻舔双唇般令人心痒，侧偏的头也仿佛接吻一样轻微变换着角度。

“no kiss。”男人笑得颇为得意，说话时呼吸与Scott的相交缠。

两股湿热的气流在空气中完成了纠缠相容的过程，留下更加火热的欲望和难以冷却的交融感。

Scott露出微笑，表示同意男人的意见。此时Scott有些嫌自己脸上的眼镜碍事了，毕竟他不知道对方是否能感受到他正在用双眼胶着的视线来代替嘴唇完成亲吻的动作。

Scott一只手覆上男人光裸的背脊，描绘着线条分明的背部肌肉。男人也并不羞涩地扯开了Scott的衣服拉链，沿着那两条人鱼线便向下探去……

“你硬了多久了？”侧过头啃上Scott光洁的下巴，男人用舌尖勾勒着下巴的形状。“你是个盯着男人屁股就能勃起的变态吗？”向下一口咬上那凸起的喉结，男人低沉戏谑的声音让Scott喉咙一阵阵发痒。

“你的屁股能让我时时刻刻盯着，随时勃起吗？”Scott顺势双手覆盖住男人两瓣臀肉，狠狠捏住并死死地按向自己。

被男人从内裤中掏出的阴茎顶着他，顶在只隔了层牛仔裤同样硬热的物体上。

“那你又是什么时候硬的？你是个看见男人老二就发情的色坯吗？”Scott用阴茎在男人身上磨蹭着，前端流出的液体让牛仔裤染上一些深色的水痕。

“要你管？！你个独眼瘦子！”男人嘟囔着，将Scott硬是推开一些，蹲下身把流着微苦汁液的阴茎含在嘴里。

男人的口腔非常热，Scott觉得自己身处于火炉中。他想粗暴地动作，将自己更深地捅进男人的嘴里。他热，热得想喷发，热得想嚎叫。烧灼感由体内泛出至皮肤表层，像是被烈火燎过般赤红。男人急切甚至有些饥渴地吞吐着Scott那尺寸很是壮观的阴茎，他口交的动作既不熟练也谈不上温柔，有几次甚至不心刮到了细嫩的表皮。Scott依然觉得前所未有的快感充斥在体内，越积越深。

他一把拉起男人，被打断的男人颇为不满地发出几个浓重的鼻音。只是还来不及表达更多的抗议，所有声音全部消弭于两人激烈相交的唇齿之间。

男人嘟囔着“就知道你不是个听话的”这种有些抱怨的感叹，可口中密密实实的亲吻却丝毫不见丁点儿的不愿意。

Scott一边吻着男人，一边撕拽着男人的牛仔裤。拉下内裤的瞬间，在里面憋闷了多时的肉棍迫不及待地弹出，和Scott的勃起相撞。

Scott按着男人的手，将两条硬如热铁的阴茎握在二人的手中前后撸动。男人的手背有些微凉，血管经脉凸起明显。可皮肤并不粗糙，是一种特殊的质感，像指腹蹭过尚未被书写过的纸张一样的触感，清爽细致却不滑腻软媚。这感觉新鲜，令Scott上瘾似得不断轻抚。手掌中的温度，因两条阴茎的不断撞击与摩擦变得越来越温热。手掌和右手的拇指与食指上有些粗砺的茧子，又是一种全新的别样触感，化成阵阵快感通过相接触的部分传递至大脑。

男人被Scott拉着手，握住两条阴茎摩擦，快感太过直接地侵袭，使得他难以自制地哼叫着。突然，男人加快了腰部前后抽动的幅度，仰头哑声嘶吼着，一道道高于体温的液体顺着男人的指缝流进了Scott的手中。二人的双手上，满是男人乳白色的精液。

男人将头靠在Scott的左肩，大口大口地喘息着，感受高潮过后的余韵。

“有点儿快啊！”Scott扬了扬手里白花花的液体“这么多，很久没做了？”

男人斜着眼睛瞪了Scott的手一眼，扭头对着Scott的锁骨就是一口。疼得Scott倒抽了口气，却没有阻止男人这可以称得上是袭击的行为。

男人啃了一会儿，抬头看着那一圈红红肿肿还闪着晶莹水光的牙印儿。也不知是恶作剧成功的开心还是对自己完美作品的满意，总之男人是笑了，笑得相当开心。

看着男人笑得没心没肺似的，Scott根本就不在意这个短时间都不会消失的印记会给自己带来多少麻烦。甚至想着，不然再让他多咬几口…………

男人像是忽然想起了什么一样，有些局促地看着Scott依然直挺挺立正站好的阴茎……

“不然我帮你用嘴做出来？”

Scott翻过男人的身体，将手上的精液悉数抹上男人的双腿中间。

“喂！”男人有些紧张地叫了出来。

“把腿夹紧！”Scott按着男人两瓣臀肉说。“这样轻松点，省的你伤了再犯浑。”

男人有点儿愣住，Scott趁着他愣神儿的功夫，借着精液的润滑插进了他的双腿中间。

起初Scott的动作很慢，先挤进两片臀瓣中间的紧窄的夹道，再一路向下滑过会阴，经过大腿根部的挤压最终定在男人两颗沉甸甸的卵球后方。

Scott的几次缓慢动作下，男人也终于放下了紧张的情绪，配合着Scott的动作，不断作者放松肌肉和提臀夹紧双腿的重复切换。

感受到了对方不再僵硬的身体的回应，Scott加快了自己抽动的速度，让自己的每一下发狠似的撞击都重重地顶上男人的双球。

男人的臀缝会阴以及腿根和卵蛋都不同程度的散发着被摩擦与撞击后的高热，男人的精液和从Scott的龟头里喷涌出的液体遍布这私密热辣的部位，让Scott进出得更加畅快。

男人向后仰着头不住呻吟，一手抚慰着自己再一次被另类侵犯而勃起的阴茎，一手磨蹭着Scott健硕的腿部肌肉。

“你叫这么响，是想把大厅里的人都招来围观你怎么被人操大腿么？”Scott报复性地也在男人的肩膀上留下了点儿他从一开始就想留的记号。

“呃……爽他妈的……还不让人叫了么！”男人喘着粗气很是不服的回嘴。“有……有本事……他们也……也找个……这么会玩的。”

Scott听完男人这别扭的夸赞，兴奋地按住男人的屁股就是一阵下了狠劲儿的猛操，惹得男人更加放肆的大声呻吟。

有了男人默契的配合动作和撩人的叫声，Scott抽插了一阵后，便闷哼着将自己释放在了男人的双腿中间。

Scott从后面抱着男人，两个人喘成一团。Scott抬手撩了一下男人的阴茎，凑到男人耳边坏笑着问：“真这么爽么？又射了？”

男人面具下的脸透出不自然的红色，顺手就是一拐子撞在Scott的胸口。“走开，我穿裤子！”

“咦？我记得我的化妆包是放在这边了呀？”屏风外传来了几道高跟鞋踏地板的声音。

“你是不是记错了？要不进去找找？”另一个女声说。

里面的两个人炸了毛儿一样，手忙脚乱的收拾着一片狼藉的场面。

耳听着脚步声越来越近，Scott一把将男人拽进了身旁的帷幔中隐藏起来。

“我听错了吗？这几面刚才好像有声音。”Scott想，这女人的耳朵是雷达么？！周围那么吵还能听见这里有动静儿！

“你肯定听错了，赶紧找了东西进去了。”同伴催促着。

“找到了已经，可是我真的听见有声音啊？！”

“有声音又怎么样啦，这里这么多人，你害怕有怪兽不成？”说完，只听见高跟鞋声越来越远还伴随着其中一人固执的声音。

“危机解除……”Scott刚想继续下面介绍自己顺便要到男人的联络方式，就被男人一窗帘甩在了脸上。

“我不跟同一个人上两次床，再见。”男人就这样溜出了二人空间，等到Scott摆脱缠人的幔布，男人早就没了影子。

“喂，我还没赔你洗衣费呢啊！”Scott有些郁闷的自言自语着……


End file.
